Fairy Tail Civil War
by The Master Of Sage
Summary: After gray heard his fathers last words kill E.N.D he was focused on killing who that was when he finds out that natsu is end civil war breaks out the guild All characters are owned by hiro mashie if i created fairy tail it would have been much different
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Civil War

He is E.N.D Etherious Natsu Dragoneel Yelled Gray We should Kill him He was then punched by Laxus watch your tounge is this how you treat fellow guild members im going on natsu side said laxus well if were picking sides said loke as he popped out of the key he then walked over to gray well then i choose gray NOO pls dont said Lucy as she was crying im sorry luce i like gray more than natsu well im going on gray sama side said juvia list of people on each sides

Natsu

Lucy

Happy

Lissanna

Mirajane

Elfman

Levy

Gajeel

Panther lily

Wendy

Carla

Romeo

Macao

Wakaba

Laxus and thunder legion

Alzack

Bisca

Team Gray:

Gray

Juvia

Cana

Max

Kinana

Loke

Max

Nab

Vijeeter

Warren

Erza

Jet

Droy

Reedus

That day the fairy tail guild split up the west side and the east side north and south were not owned by anyone Ok said natsu as you guys know im E.N.D but since you guys are actully good freinds im going to see who you guys are gonna be fight obviously im gonna fight gray lucy fights the blue haired idiot a.k.a juvia everyone suddenly paused and was suprised natsu insulted a used to be guild member and he was serious about it they then knew this was more serious

GRAY P.O.V

Ok you guys followed me in order to kill natsu gray said with no remorse or soul in his voice Correct said Erza i wasted my childhood years in the tower of heaven wasting my life and seing pain we must kill natsu she said

Great he said this should be easy natsu is stupid he cant do anything that has a tatic against us so we should have a plane freed you should be able to paint all of us as we go to there we push them out of east side and kill natsu and the other part of the guild so freed draw us and that should be a diversion in order for us to kill natsu why do you tho asked juvia wernt you guys best freinds?

Natsu

Ok since we know who were gonna fight we need a plan any ideas maco raised his hand ok so first of i think we should ambush them knowing gray as smart as he is when hes determined to do something hell do it anyway espically since his dad asked him to do it so you gajeel and wendy and laxus and romeo all stand on stop of a building as you do that when you see the enemy team you should do a combanation of your roars and romeo shoots his fire spamming attack the rest of us attack them while there weak and defenless by your roar and fire attack maco said brilliant said lucy and laxus so said natsu we have the upper hand first lets train and slowly figure out what to do break said natsu

Ok for your traning were all gonna spar togheter and attack 2 weeks later so lets get to tranning for tranning he tfound scrolls for her that had attacks she could use and the rest of the slayers and he made maco and wakaba get back into style and lucy even got a contract with stronger cestial sprits and she had her whip she was able to use it much better and in terms of fighting she could kick butt enough for this civil war and he started helping every body increas ther skills making them an unstoppable team

2 WEEKS LATER…..

It was time for battle as both team arrived they both had a bit of smack talk

Ha looks like your team is still surviving i had no idea natsu is prettty stupid laughed erza

Well we handled it pretty well our team gets along well and erza dont talk you do realize i never use full power on you im much stronger than you think waaaaaaayyyy stronger than you he said with a smirk oh really she said well we shall see

Gray and his team watched the fakes as the plan was going well evergreen noticed that it was a fake the amount of times she asked freed to paint her was enough for her to know that that was a team of fakes she then told natsu natsu gave the signal to hold the plan for a while he then shouted **GRAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD AND FIIIIIIIGHT** gray was suprised that there plan was foiled by natsu so he got cocky and send his team out well im suprised you actully figured it out well lets start the battle he said AIR DRAGON FIRE DRAGON LIGHTING DRAGON IRON DRAGON ROOOAAAAAR! PURPLE FIRE SPAMMING ATTACK Mira then popped out of pretending to be natsu and the other team were taking the hit then the smoke was reavled

Gray had a ice sheild surronding him and his team then suddenly the other team hand sand in there face they knew who it was Max suddenly team b was shooting there attacks smoke covering screen making there other team blind in order for his team to shoot easily Purple fire of death blazing flames pistol of death said bisca and alzack This time the othere team felt the pain of the attacks they were injured but still able to fight GOOOOO! Said gray then he attacked natsu natsu doged then he made the floor ice freezing natsu feet making them unable to move he took the advantage to make his arm an ice sword to kill natsu natsu turned his legs into fire just in time and doged he then kicked gray in the gut and then he threw fire balls in grays stomach burning gray a bit then they both clashed with there elbows they were both even but it looked like natsu had the upper hand

Lucy Vs Juvia

Lucy had her whip ready to bea juvia but juvia was also preapeard she was not able to change the tempeture of her water so first she mad it freezing cold so lucy could feel the pain she would not fail gray sama then lucy then wrapped her whip around juvia burining her clothes and her skin abit and kicked her in the gut she then took the advantage to punch juvia again and again and again but then juvia turned her self into water and then took water making it cold and attacked lucy trapping her in there making lucy feel cold and make her drowning she then was going to make the water boiling hot but then

Someone scratched her on her chest making her bra fall of making eveyone looked all the boys fell of and everyone fell down and makeing them nose bleed naw just kidding)

She was then scratched on the same spot luc hit her making her fall and let lucy go it was lissana who saved her sorry said lissana just beacause we were freinds when the guild was togheter does not mean were freinds now lucy my best freind and i save my est freind she said ready to finsh this said lissiana to lucy sure said lucy spiky hip lash tiger claw of fire both the attacks made juvia fall .

As gray saw this he dropped natsu and ran towards juvia and pushed lissana and lucy out the way and took juvia back and told the team to come back natsu team won the first battle but not the war

MeThe end of the first chapter

Gray yeah but ntsu you were lucy it ended

Natsu oh shut it gray so we cool right

Gray yeah everyone thinks thers gonna be a civil war or something there idiot for thinking that laughed gray

Me:yeah t-there idiots coughs anyways wanna go to a buffet my treat

Gray and natsu sure

Well bye guys hope you enjoyed my second fanfic well gotta go eat byeeeeeeeee


	2. Wendy Vs Gray part 1

Fairy tail civil war chapter 2

Natsu and his team went back feeling victory "''Guys we did it we beats gray team but remember that was only the battle not the war said natsu''''' Yeah said Lucy but it was hard for me to see Loke like that why would he betray us'''''''

'''Im sorry luce said lissana gray started this war so he deserves it''' when we beat them the next time around'''''

'''Hey gajeel said natsu you wanna train wendy she has to get more stronger ya know like us ok sure

Hey sis said gajeel coming said wendy with carla ok come with me and natsu for something ok said carla and wendy

Carla you have to stay WHAT! NO IM COMING WITH WENDY Your staying its a blood relative thing said gajeel (btw in this fanfic wendy has pink hair and the three dragon slayers are related she has pink hair like natsu but gajeel still has black)

Fine said carla anrigly ok come on said gajeel hey sis said natsu mom gave us a wind dragon slayer scroll for us to give to you when you get old enough said natsu

OK first were gonna teach you hand to hand combat ok said wendy a bit hesitant ok

Wendy was then doging attack by natsu well trying to atleast but then she kicked natsu in his rear area knocking him out

HAHAHAHA laughed gajeel as natsu got kicked in the nuts then wendy ran at gajeel and did the same

YAAAAYYYYY i beat both of them

 **5 WEEKS LATER….**

 **Wendy was** now a good hand to hand fighter (comparable to natsu in evil cectial sprit arc)

Gray and his team were mad and angry they trainig as hard as they could it was time to attack natsu team was there

OOOO gray-baka said lucy readdy for another whooping juvia she smirked

Gray got mad after hearing her say that and said ice make lance but lucy was fast and broke the ice with ease gray smirked wow uselessness finally got usefull BOOM graya and natsu clatched then gajeel went to attack max

Gajeel vs Max

Gajeel kicked max in the gut turned his arm into metal and uppercut max knocking him unconias Ha gajeel the sucker didnt even have a chance

Gray vs Natsu

Ice make sword ice make lance the icesicles blocked natsu vision and slash gray slashed natsu in the face with his ice make sword natsu was on the ground gray was going to finsish him off but then He was blown away 50 feet back **BOOM** he crashed into a building spitting blood

It was wendy She was mad STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER hahaha laughed gray your weak and pathetic you cant even fight well boom he was pucnched in the gut upper cut wind dragon wing attack gray was on the floor gray thought (that hurt i was not expecting that time to go serious )

Gray then got up ha you ready pip sqeak they both ran at each other

Me: Great and ending to a chapter btw theres only gonna be 4 chapters so two more and im done natsu and the rest of them dont was join sorry well bye


	3. Wendy vs Gray pt2 DragonSlayers Revenge

Hey guys updating Ftcw a.k.a Fairy tail civil war. There's gonna be another. Chapter filler christmas chapters hope you enjoy them. Well guys lets-a-GO

Wendy was furious gray hurt natsu "YOUR DONE Wind Dragon poison roar" Air came out fast. gray closed his mouth and blocked his nose and tried to avoid the attack he did with ease of coure

She ran kid him in his rib jumped punched him on the face gray flew back not expecting wendy to be this strong

He then ran back up and said "Sorry. Wendy but ICE. MAKE SWORD" ran and stabbed her. Blood fell thru her chest she then fell Gray smirked. Happily. Walking away

Everyone on. Natsu team was Knocked out unable to move Gray team won.

1 Week later…..

Natsu then kicked the wall in anger wendy ttc ' u.

was in the hospital. Her life signals were low very low Natsu then said good night to everyone then snuck out for what he was going to do Laxus and Gajeel were waiting for him(Sorry Gajeel has Blonde hair now like Laxus since there related)

"Lets Go" Said Gajeel They all Ran. To the South side it was Cold when they enentered. They saw there base All three went into Dragon force and were strong there sense was increased dramatically everyone in gray base was sleep

They were gonna do a UNSION RAID With there roars (ok natsu can use igeneels flames anytime he wants to and gajeel can use metalica metal even tho that's not a thing and so can laxus even tho its the same thing just nevermind)

The three jumped up And all said Igneel. Metalica. Inset lighting dragon. Flames metal lightning USION RAID…….

The building was destroyed everyone on grays. Team was on the floor with blood on them hurt

Natsu then screamed "DONT HURT MY SISTER!!!" one last thing each three of them took there palms out and said"Death all of you" and shot there element out

Hey guys this was fun to write it really was well on to the filler christmas theme


	4. Fairy tail filler chrismas

"Ahhhhh" Lucy said as she went inside a nice hot bath. "HEY LUCE HOW ARE YA!" "AAAAAHHHH NATSU" "LUCY KICK" "OW" Exclaimed Natsu. "THAT HURT" "It's a lucy kick its support to hurt idiot " "Anyways what do you want natsu" "O it's christmas at the guild so me and happy" "AYE!" " wanted to invite ya for christmas" "Sure" "Well ok bye"

Its short ik chill. Im writing more tomorrow for actual Christmas


	5. Christmas part2

"I can't wait guys"said lucy "i got everyone perfect gifts for their personality" "yeah same"said happy and natsu

Guild Hall

Everyone was sitting down with hot coco and blankets and the fire place was on and they were all cuddling "OK GUYS TIME FOR A FAIRY TAIL CHRISMAS" natsu shouted "let's do this"

Happy got lots of fish that he could save for a 3 years lucy got a lot of money for rent like A LOT Of money. Erza strawberry cake like 19 cake stores that she know owns. And gray juvia repellent but it didn't work so money and well they all had fun

The guild hall was loud dancing but there rival guild came for there annual snowball fight the gruesome. Battle lucy was hit natsu then hit sting gajeel came boom

Rouge was out it happened for a while fairy tail won they all came inside to warm up they cuddled and enjoyed chrismas toghter


End file.
